gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GTA4LIFE
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:GTA4LIFE page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZS (Talk) 04:04, 3 August 2009 Watermarked Images Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. I just wanted to let you know that you cannot upload images with watermarks (however small) onto this site. Images with watermarks will be removed from articles and deleted. A watermarked image is not ment to be used outside of where it is watermarked. Thanks! --Chimpso 07:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Emulators :Do you know how to use emulators for the PS2?--Gta-mysteries 00:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Images Whenever you upload an image could you name it to fit our consistency policy? I see you're working on businesses in GTA San Andreas. For these you can name them Image:VeronaMall-GTASA-exterior (I just took that from the article you created). This saves me the trouble of moving them, and adding the back in. Thanks, and let me know if you have any questions. --Gta-mysteries'' 21:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that. And as for the promotion usually people who are to be promoted they will have to contribute good quality edits, and be active in the site. Also they have to know their way around the wiki (HTML, grammar, punctuation). Following the consistency guidelines should be part of this also. --Gta-mysteries'' 21:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC) And just to say that the names of the images applies to all pictures. --Gta-mysteries'' 00:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Some of the wanted files don't need to be re-uploaded, you may just need to remove the red links. Though some of them can't be erased for some reason. --Gta-mysteries Talk 01:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Becoming a moderator takes experience to understand how the wiki functions. Right now there are nothing wrong with your edits. I really can't explain it good enough. You can ask User:Masterpogihaha. He was a moderator for a while, so he would have a better understanding on the role. --'Gta-mysteries 'Talk' 23:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I guess people are asking for the role since they think that even though it is the first level of Staff, it is the easiest to attain. Remember most of the tasks can be done by regular users. 'Gta-mysteries Talk 23:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC) No problem, just keep working hard. --'Gta-mysteries 'Talk' 23:51, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I see that you're going to work on wanted pages. This would be a good thing to do. Just keep in mind that there are A-LOT. Good luck. --Gta-mysteries 'Talk 02:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Can You help Me out? I see you're working on the cleanup projects, and that's good; that should, ermm, help you in getting promoted. You are indeed working hard, and you deserve an applause. You're almost ready, in my opinion. Get a little bit more immersed into things here in GTW. Just a bit more. You'll be very ready soon. Hope this helps you. Masterpogihaha 17:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Image:Disign Banshee.jpg Where was this image taken from? Perhaps you know where a better version can be found? - ZS 17:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) User:GTA34LIFE The page has been deleted, and the user has been blocked. It's most likely a duplicate account of User:GTAas. Thanks for informing me of it. --Gta-mysteries Talk 23:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) GTW You will have to re-register at our new site but your edits will still be credited to you on the new site. A-Dust 00:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC)